The Time Is Theirs
by Elder-Rannells
Summary: In the summer of 1995, no one expected to be in Tulsa. Especially not the kids of a group that was formed thirty years ago. Truths about their parents are revealed, secrets are unleashed and a bond between friends becomes so strong, it brings memories back. (Language and Violence. An OC from another fanfiction involved.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, i'm back! This time with another Outsiders fanfiction! This is my third one, but I had another idea for it. Besides, I really can't think of the fanfiction I like to write best besides this one! Now, before we begin, I want to ask a question. My last Outsiders fanfic- Hold What You've Got- included Nancy but not my other OC Virginia. Should I include Virginia in this fanfiction (If you don't know who Virginia is, she's a character from my first Outsiders fanfiction Greasers Stick Together)or just stick with Nancy? Thank you, enjoy and I only own my characters.**

The past can weigh a person down. Memories to never be forgotten stick to the back of someone's head like glue. Especially when those memories were ones filled with violence and the heart-breaking rule of death. But, living in the bad times, are the pure moments. And- because of how many wonderful memories were made- Ponyboy Curtis decided to visit his old town. And he brought his family along with him.

As he drove down the roads hours from Tulsa, he thought of every memory he had. He stared into the rearview mirror, trying to remember all about his younger self. He didn't have hair that was going a little grey. His eyes looked a lot brighter than they had been before. And his face- it used to seem like it would never age. But the stress of the world weighed him down.

Ponyboy looked back on the days of his childhood. He grew up with three siblings in his life- the oldest was Darry, second oldest was Sodapop and third oldest was Nancy. He remembered how the oldest became the owner of a diner that Darry's father-in-law owned. The oldest also met his wife, Janet, there. Nancy had moved to Utah with Steve (Soda's childhood friend). That's when he remembered Sodapop.

The day he died was hard on (not only his family) but on his best friend. He remembered all of the stress and pain put on the entire crew. Which got him thinking of the friends he once knew. His best friend Johnny had been too young. The worst- yet best- thing he ever did was save those kids from the burning church. And Dallas only ever cared about Johnny. He could see him getting angry and upset and feeling all different emotions when he stormed out of that hospital. Not long after he fell into thought did he hear his wife Sandra's voice.

"The road Pony!" she yelled.

Ponyboy snapped back and looked ahead of him. They were veering off! Quickly, he turned the wheel back onto the road. He looked over to his wife, who clung to the book she had been reading. Her brown eyes widened, her hands pushing her brunette hair from her eyes. Sandra had never been one to shout, so something like that meant for everyone to pay attention. She looked back at him, giving him a questioning look.

" I know you're thinking about Tulsa," she said in the calmest voice possible," but let's not get hurt driving there."  
Her husband nodded slightly, reaching for his pocket. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and flicked his lighter on. To calm him down, Ponyboy had to smoke. Although the love of his life despised it, she said nothing and returned to her book. He looked back in the mirror at the passengers behind him. He had two children- Johnny- who was seventeen and a fourteen year old daughter- whom he had named Dallas.

And while he had his own thoughts, the young girl stared out the window. She, too, was in her own world. The sounds around her were drowned out by Kurt Cobain's odd lyrics. Unlike the lead singer of Nirvana, she did not smell like teen spirit. The girl wondered why they would have to be dragged to a town like this. She hadn't seen anyone from that town since she was a year old. Why would they make her go back?

Dallas looked at her reflection in the window. She had her father's mix of green and blue eyes. Her eyes were watchful, observing every little detail around her. She pushed back her dark hair, revealing her earning. She fixed it and took her REM CD out. As she listened to the music, her brother Johnny wrote in his journal.

The older boy bit the end of his pen, trying to think of what to write. All he had was a sentence that didn't make any sense. He tried looking around for inspiration. But not even the burning cigarette hanging from his father's mouth sparked an idea in the brown eyes of the writer. The only reason he agreed to going is to find the perfect story idea. And so far, there was no such luck.

He looked over at his sister. She wasn't the cheerful girl she used to be. He never understood why she was always so moody nowadays. Whenever he asked what was wrong, she would shrug her shoulders, tell him to back off, or just completely ignore him. He only wanted what was best for Dallas. But all she did was push him away. And he never understood why.

Meanwhile, a few miles outside of Tulsa, another car was coming in. A man with dark almost curled hair watched the wheel carefully. His dark eyes not only focused on the road, but the thoughts in his head. The town he and his family were headed for was where he and his wife had lived. Steve remembered all that had happened the day he lost his best friend. Sodapop had been shot and had died right in his arms. It was a horrible day in his life. At the thought of it all, his leg started to ache. Just then, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He looked over to his wife in the passenger seat. Nancy still had her shiny brown hair that went to the bottom of her neck. Her eyes were still the pretty blue that he fell in love with. The only difference was that there were children in the back. Two fifteen year old twins- Michael and Jeremy. Both had Steve's hair but Michael had received his mother's eyes. And in just a few months, they would have another child.

"I've been thinking about Soda too" she admitted, recalling her late brother," always cheerful, happy- he would've loved to meet them all."

Steve smiled, knowing his wife was right. He placed a hand on her belly while the other one was on the wheel. She held it closely, studying how soft yet strong they were. He'd always been a hard worker ever since she could remember. Not only that, but he was a loving man. Oh, how they longed to be home again. The people, the places, the good and bad memories- they couldn't wait.

Their children, however, wanted nothing more than to stay home. They knew nothing about this town (other than that's where their parents grew up). They were worried because- from what their parents had spoken of- it wasn't a safe town. Why they would tell of gun, knife and fist fights was beyond explaining of the boys. But, if this trip made their parents happy, then they were alright with it.

"This is it!" the parents exclaimed happily.

"We're here!" Ponyboy exclaimed," an arm outstretched," kids, welcome to Tulsa!"

Little did the offsprings of the gang know that a vacation like this awaited them. Memories that would be like their parents- some good and some awful.

 **Alright, so that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you want to check out my other Outsiders fanfics, (because the links don't seem to work) they'll be in my profile. Until the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you for your reviews and for your time. I hope you enjoy and SE Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

But the excitement was not only outside of the Oklahoma town. Deep in Tulsa, the other part of the family was getting ready. The childhood home was as neat as it could possibly be. Old memories scattered the floor as Darry and Janet flipped through albums. The laughs and tears were summed up in albums of pictures with every member of the gang. Even pictures of Dallas and Johnny had popped up once or twice.

"Look at this one," Darry mentioned to his wife," this is the time Sodapop got stuck in the tree on that hill where I proposed to you. And yours truly had to rescue him."

Darry grinned when Janet laughed out loud. It filled his heart with joy to see his dark-haired beauty laugh. And- after almost twenty five years of marriage- he knew exactly what to do to make her smile. As he arranged pictures, his wife shuffled through a few more photos. There had been a lot of Darry and his siblings. Ones where he was running with Sodapop, another one was him with Nancy and- something came into the corner of her eye.

Janet put down her photo of Steve and Soda and picked up the one before her. It was of a wedding between a man (who looked an awful lot like her husband) and a woman that looked sort of like- her sister-in-law. She tried to search for other pictures like it, wondering if this was her father and mother in law. She knew they had passed away before the lovers had met. But she didn't know this was their complexion.

"Hey babe," the woman said," does this picture look-?"

"Like Nancy and I?" he asked, as if he knew the answer to her question," I guess we did look like our parents. Ponyboy does look a bit like Mom and Sodapop looked like...both."  
Suddenly, he started to remember everything that had happened. The day he got the call was one of the worst days of his life. He saw himself filling out college applications. So many universities wanted a star football player learning and growing on their campus. But all of that had changed when the hospital called. On that day, he promised his parents anything they'd wanted. On that day, he swore nothing like this would ever happen to his family again. That was the day he had to grow up and become a guardian for his younger siblings.

Seeing he was upset, Janet wrapped an arm around him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, as if to say that things would be alright. He smiled, holding the beauty in his arm while laughing at pictures of the gang. Just as the two had kissed, the front door flung open. Heads turned, eyes rolled and smiles appeared as Two-Bit and Virginia walked in. They had only lived a few minutes away, but they always had to be early.

"Hey Darry, Janet," the jokester said, leaning in the doorway," searching for the lost treasure of the Curtis household?"  
"Just looking through some old memories before everyone gets here," Darry said.

Janet motioned for the two to sit down. Right away, the couple looked through old photographs with their friends. Two-Bit plucked a picture of his wife from the floor. He laughed, exclaiming how the curly hair and bright eyes reminded him of the Broadway star Bernadette Peters. She rolled her eyes, playfully hitting his arm before admitting that she did look a little like the actress.

The curly-haired Greaser had a smile on her face when she saw another picture. It had been of her and a German Sheppard. Mickey was his name and he was a gift from Two-Bit himself. She loved that dog ever since the day he came into her life. Sadly, she recalled how putting Mickey down was a terrible day for her. She didn't say it- but she thought about how similar the dog and her deceased friends were. Mickey had been showing his pain just like Johnny- but Dally never spoke about how he felt. Until it was too late, that is.

"Poor boy," Janet said.

"Speaking of boy," Two-Bit brought up," where did the kids go?"

It hit them like a punch in the face. It was almost thirty years ago that everyone- had passed on. The only problem was that their children only knew how Sodapop died. They'd never even known the existence of the two friends that risked a lot in their lives. But they were all too afraid to say a word.

However, across town in the cemetery, thoughts were brewing. Deep inside the graveyard was a hill. And on that hill stood three graves. Three people surrounded the quiet tombstones that afternoon. There they stood, staring at the writing on each of the stones. "Susan Curtis" on one, "Darrel Curtis" on the next and on the last was "Sodapop Patrick Curtis".

The three teens thought as the breeze went by. Suddenly, the boy in the middle walked over to Sodapop's grave. The breeze began pushing his light brown hair back. He knelt before the stone, placing a hand on it. Green eyes read the words over and over again. Darrel's dad had always loved this man. How he wished, one day, he could meet him.

"Uncle Sodapop," he said aloud," Andy, Sammie and I came by to tell you that everyone's coming back for the summer. Uncle Ponyboy and Steve, Aunt Nancy and Sandra- we're all really excited."

Of course, silence only greeted the young man. Andy looked over at his sister, gazing in her blue eyes for some emotion. But the thoughts hid the feelings she was having. Sammie looked back, seeking something in her brother's dark eyes. But alas, there was only a faint glow that seemed to grow dimmer with each year passing. He glanced back to the grave of the lady that would've been his grandmother (or as his mother had referred to it).

He wondered if she would understand how he felt. Andy never felt like he belonged. Everyone seemed to look him down (except for his family). He wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe it was because he was missing something. He had friends, a great family and a place to live. What more could he want? Maybe he was missing love. The love of someone that was different from his everyday life. He'd lived here for seventeen years. Yet he never found the perfect person to fall in love with.

Suddenly, a voice brought them back to reality. Sammie and her brother snapped their heads to where Darrel had been yelling to. It was a car packed with luggage. And in there, a man was waving to them. Uncle Ponyboy had come back to town! They waved back, saying bye to the graves and headed down the hill.

Andy was the last to go down. He hugged Susan's grave and followed behind. The three were excited to see the family they hadn't met in years. But Darrel was overjoyed to have his uncle return. He ran past Sammie, jumping over an old stone that had fallen. Finally, he made it to the window of his uncle's car.

Ponyboy smiled when he saw his nephew show up to the window. The boy reminded him of both of his brothers. Sodapop's charms and good jokes was a part of him, but Darry had given his son strength and love. And- from the stories her husband told- Sandra had to agree

"Hey everyone," the man said," everyone else at the house?"

Darrel nodded, claiming the teens had gone to see the graves. Ponyboy looked over to the hill. He tried to imagine an offspring of his late brother, standing right there with his nephew. He saw what the child would look and sound like. But, it was all a wish that could never be fulfilled. He snapped back to reality when Darrel spoke.

"Patrick couldn't make it tonight," he said," he's still trying to get his car fixed. He should be here in less than a week."  
Patrick had been the first nephew to the Curtis residence. He had been born the year Nancy moved out with Steve. He looked like his father and had the personality of his mother. In other words, he was a good kid. After quite a bit of chatting, Ponyboy decided to give his nephews and niece (he always referred to the children of the gang as such) a ride to the house. So everyone packed in the car and was on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update the story. Anyways, enjoy and I own my OCs.**

For a while, no one said a word. But what could anyone say? They hadn't seen each other in years and now they were together. While the cousins were piled in the back, the other children stayed in the middle. Dallas listened closely to the words of Pearl Jam. She didn't bother looking back at her cousins.

Johnny, however, was thinking. How should he start the conversation? He wanted to make a good impression on the people he'd wanted to meet since...well, the last time they met! He had so many questions to ask them, yet no idea on which was best to ask first. Just then, a groan came from the other side of the van. He looked over to see his sister- who's CD player had died- as she threw it in her bag. She turned back to her cousins, eyeing the other female.

"What is there to do around here?" asked the younger girl.

So Dallas had started the conversation. At least she started off with one of her brother's questions. Quietly, the two waited for an answer. After Andy and Darrel said not a word, Sammie spoke up.

"There isn't a lot to do," she admitted," there's a few stores, lots of abandoned buildings. Oh, Uncle Ponyboy, there's an old lot that my dad was telling us about. He said it used to be a drive-in called the Dingo. It was going to be a mall, but they gave up on it."

The Dingo- so many memories happened there! Ponyboy remembered all of those times where he and the gang would sneak in. All those times where Socs would pick fights with Greasers and the boys would bring their dates and- the day things changed for all of them. And he wasn't just thinking about the night Bob died. He looked back to when he'd dated Cathy Carlson. They'd been driving into the theatre and he saw the lights and- he shook his head, trying to get rid of a horrible memory.

"Sure," he mumbled," yeah- I remember the Dingo. It's a shame that they didn't try to fix it up again. It used to be amazing."

Finally, the man made a turn into a driveway. Only Darry's old truck and a newer car were parked. Darrel proudly exclaimed how he'd saved up for a new car since he was seven. His uncle smiled, reminding him of Darrel's father. He'd been saving up for a car since he was eight. But when their parents died, he'd been given their father's truck. And he would never sell it. Even if it was rusty and old.

Ponyboy parked the car and jumped out. Darry and Two-Bit were on the porch, drinking and talking. The six others in the van began grabbing bags and went inside. The man walked up and hugged his brother. It has been so long since they'd seen each other. Now, they were face to face, making them both happy.

"My, my," Darry said," Ponyboy, you've grown an awful lot since the last time I saw you."

"It's only been fifteen years," he said with a laugh.

Seeing his wife struggle, Ponyboy grabbed the bags and helped her in. Sandra smiled when she saw her brother-in-law tossing Johnny's hair. He was a much better uncle than her brother would've been. Then again, he was a broken man. She was only seven when he'd left at eighteen. Yet she never told Pony that. In fact, she'd kept it a secret to anyone she knew. Her mind snapped back as her and the children went inside. Two- Bit offered a drink to Pony (who accepted his offer) as they all talked.

"Driving to Tulsa from New York is a bitch," the youngest Curtis brother admitted, sipping his drink.

"That's why I stayed here," Two-Bit said," so I don't have to drive down here for when those rare reunions occur."

The men got a laugh out of the joke. After a bit of sitting around, the three decided to head in. Darry went to turn away, when he heard a car pull in. Could they be here? His eyes and smile grew as Steve pulled into the driveway. The couple got out the car with their boys. Steve told his wife he and the twins would get the bags.

Nancy was denied help (as he didn't want to hurt the baby). With a sigh, she went over to the porch. Darry ran to his sister,holding her as tightly as he could. After not seeing his little sister in forever, he was thrilled to have her come home. And she was- once again- pregnant. He had been told about this months ago, but he was still excited for the last Curtis nephew (or niece) to be born.

"I'm so glad to see you again Little One," he whispered, referring to the nickname he'd given her long ago.

Nancy smiled, remembering all those times her nickname had been used. They talked on as Steve and his boys piled the bags inside of the house. Suddenly, Nancy's hand went onto her stomach as quick as lightning. Her brother reached for her, asking if she had been alright.

"Yeah," she said, resting a hand on top of her belly," the baby kicks an awful lot. It's making me quite sick."

The two went inside as the older brother looked back on his life. Both his sister and his oldest son kicked an awful lot. He recalled how much he felt Nancy's feet push against his mother's stomach. He remembered all the nights his wife had been up, complaining about the pain Patrick had been giving her. But they all realized how much the pain was worth it.

Later that night, as the adults were reminiscing, the children were sitting inside of Darrel's bedroom. The oldest boy kept cleaning his football while Johnny asked questions. Michael and Jeremy were having a Pokemon battle while Sammie watched curiously. As Andy read Jane Eyer, Dallas played the music. She was thankful to have found a pack of batteries in her other bag. Old songs from bands that she had loved came in and out of the headphones she wore.

Thoughts surrounded her overactive imagination as the night grew on. How would she get through this? Tulsa seemed like such a boring, little town. There wouldn't be anything to do until the middle of August when they returned. What she and the rest of the children didn't know was- by the end of this trip- events would occur and lives would change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient with the story. I had extreme writers block- but now I'm back! Enjoy and I only own my OCs.**

The morning came rather quickly for the teens. When Dallas awoke, she didn't know where she was. She didn't know who the boy sleeping next to her was, nor did she know the girl who slept at the end of the bed. That was until her uncle Two-Bit walked in. Only then did she recall she was in Tulsa with her family. He began to wake the children, starting with his kids and working his way to Darrel, the boy sleeping next to Dallas.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Two-Bit said calmly," thought you guys might to know."

The kids got up, got dressed and headed into the kitchen. Laughter boomed through the entire house as the adults talked on about life before things had changed. Memories flowed through their words and into the pictures they showed. Their kids walked in, eating and watching their parents reminisce.

"So," Darry spoke out," we're not doing much today. But if you kids wanna tour the town- be my guest."

The teens agreed with what he had to say. Dallas knew she would be forced into this. Her father would complain if she just sat inside and played her CDs. So, she finished eating and waited for the other kids. Johnny decided to grab his notebook and write down what went on in the town. Sammie looked at him curiously, wondering why he'd carried a red notebook around. He flipped to a clean page and looked over to his cousin.

"I'm just trying to see what's around the town," he admitted," because i'm trying to write my first novel. And figured this town could give me some inspiration."  
All the girl could do was laugh. She'd lived here for almost eighteen years and there was no source for inspiration. Her and Andy had always thought of Tulsa as a depressing town with nothing but each other. But she wasn't about to crush the dreams of a relative she hardly knew. Not at that moment, at least.

Finally, the seven headed out to go around the town. The town seemed like a nice place-

or that's how Johnny had described it. The twins, Dallas and her brother (who weren't used to Oklahoma) kept close to their family. While Andy and his sister 'protected' their cousins, Darrel was deciding where to go first.

"There's not much to do here," the boy said," there's a football field, some stores, and a drive-in. We could just walk round for a little bit. We'll find something to do, don't worry."

Johnny wrote down everything he could, trying to find a story to tell. But alas, he could not think of a single thing to write. Out of everything the small town seem to offer, there was nothing interesting enough to make a novel out of. After a few hours, the crew decided to head home. Suddenly, Darrel came to a halt.

"Everything alright?" Sammie asked.

"Never seen those kids around," the oldest replied.

Everyone turned to see a group of boys standing at the edge of the football field. The three that had lived in Tulsa had never seen those people before. The oldest supposed these were kids in the same situation as his cousins- it was the hometown of their parents. Curiously, Darrel led the group to see what the boys were doing here. As he got closer, he began to study some of their faces. Most of them (except for a few) were brunettes with small, dark eyes. Their skin was kissed by the sun and their features- they were almost perfect.

"Hey," Darrel said aloud, getting the attention of the group," you guys new here?"

One of the older boys stood before the crew. He was one of the boys that was a brunette. His blonde hair was swept back against the slight breeze, matching perfectly with his blue eyes. He stood at the young man's height, wearing a letterman jacket just like the other boy did. Darrel thought it was like looking in a mirror- if he had blue eyes. The blonde tucked his football under one arm and stuck his other hand out.

"Bryan Holden," he said with a smile.

Darrel felt like he had heard that last name before. Holden- didn't his father tell him something about that name? No matter- this boy seemed friendly and the other one wanted to make a good impression on him. Darrel shook the hand that was offered to him and spoke his name.

"Yeah," Bryan said," all of us just got here. Our parents used to live in Tulsa and they figured we needed a new place to explore. You look like a pretty tough guy. Wanna play some football?"

Darrel looked over at his cousins. They nodded, as if to say "go right ahead". Some of Bryan's crew introduced themselves to the older boy. The older Curtis boy asked his cousins to join the game. Only the twins, Sammie and Johnny (who never played football) agreed to join in. Andy and Dallas went to the side where some of Bryan's crew sat. The Matthews boy became bored with the whole situation. He went to get up, when he had tripped. Just before he had hit the grass, a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Sorry there!" a strong voice remarked," I was stretching my legs and tripped ya. Are you okay?"

Andy stared into the brown eyes that were gazing into his eyes. Blonde hair stayed perfectly still, making the boy look even more perfect. The Matthews boy was quiet for a while, until Dallas nudged him on the shoulder. And his mind went back to the football field, where a young man helped him up.

"Yeah i'm okay," he said, thanking the boy and getting up," you must be new here. I'm Andrew Matthews. But you can call me Andy."

"Cool," the blonde said," the name's Mike Adderson. My mom and dad used to live here so they dragged me here."

Andy didn't know how to feel in that moment. He'd never met a person that could make him stop. His friends never made him become silent like this. He didn't understand what he was feeling but he liked it. Dallas watched everyone do their own thing. She had to admit- all of this was peaceful. The talking, the scenery- she'd liked it an awful lot. But she still had not been convinced that this 'vacation' would do her any good.

The girl looked to her left, seeing the boy next to her. He was too busy watching the game to notice her. She focused on his features, studying what he looked like. His dark eyes went from side to side, studying the football players. His dark hair was still on the breezy day and his skin- he turned to look at Dallas.

"Interesting game," he said calmly.

The girl nodded, not paying attention to the game. He asked if she was related to one of the players. She only nodded, not saying another word. The boy began to study the girl's features until the players came over. The boys laughed as they ran. Darrel and Bryan talked as they began to get up and part ways.

"We'll meet up tonight then," Darrel said," see you at the drive-in."

"Well," the boy said standing up," I guess we'll see each other tonight."  
"Sure," Dallas said as they began to walk separate ways.

The girl wasn't sure whether or not she would be seeing the boy again. He was a stranger- why would her cousin even suggest meeting these people in the first place? Dallas was never one to make friends. And as she walked down the street, she started to wonder what Tulsa would do for her should she go to the old lot. The boy did seem interesting, and her father might get off of her back if she went.

The seven walked into the driveway and noticed something different. A car had been parked in the driveway. One they'd never seen before. The group went inside, where Ponyboy waited at the door. He had a smile his children had never seen and the same gleam in his eye he had when he was with Sandra.

"You'll never believe who came home today!" he exclaimed, leading them to the living room.

Darrel was the first one to notice. An older version of him was busy laughing with Nancy and Janet. The only difference was the dark eyes in place of the green ones. Sammie and Andy noticed, smiling when they saw him. Patrick parted ways with his aunt and mother and went to hug his younger brother and the Matthews children.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed," I've missed you so much!".

"We missed you too, Patrick," Darrel breathed out," How's Texas treating you?".

"Not too bad," the older boy admitted," It's a pretty good campus and everyone is real nice down there. Now, who are these lovely little people?".

Darrel introduced his older brother to Dallas and Johnny. Soon, they were crushed under his arms, waiting for him to let go. When he did, the siblings took in a deep breath of air and looked at each other. They didn't expect their oldest cousin to be so strong! He went on with his excited little brother, who wasn't so little anymore.

\- "Do you trust those boys?" Johnny asked his sister as they ate.

"I don't know," Dallas sighed, putting her dish away," it just seems odd that Darrel would let us go somewhere with complete strangers.".

"Uncle Steve told me everyone in Tulsa used to know everyone," Johnny admitted as they walked to the bedroom," they were really a close knit community. He'd do anything to have it back.".

"Dad told us there was a lot of danger too.".

Dallas jumped, not expecting Michael to be sitting on the bed. The siblings looked at the lone twin. If someone tried to convince the Curtis children that Mike wasn't Steve and Nancy's son, they'd laugh in their face. The boy and his brother always had the Curtis/Randal complexion. It made Pony's daughter wonder about the other boy, the one that they hadn't seen in years. How was he doing? What did he look like? And where was he now?

Mike looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't the type to speak his mind, especially at his age. He learned to keep quiet in a world of loud and annoying people. He sighed and turned back to his cousins, who were just as silent as him.

"He didn't tell me much detail," Mike backed up,"He only said it wasn't the time of day for kids like us. Problem is- we're not kids and this isn't the Sixties. Things have changed and people have passed. I wish our parents could see that.".

"I guess you're right," Johnny had to admit," but they're only-.".

"Doing it to protect us- I know.".

Without another word, the three headed for the living room. The other children were on the couches or the floor, watching reruns of The Monkees. The women of the house noticed, reminiscing their younger days.

"I remember when The Monkees first came on television," Sandra sighed out," I thought

Mike was the most beautiful guy i'd ever seen. My parents took me to their concert and I was thrilled. Their voices were strong, their instruments were loud and their hair- they were my favorite band.".

Dallas couldn't help but smile at her mother's memories. She listened to the days when clothing was bright and weed was a big deal. In all honesty, Miss Curtis loved the decades of her parents. She enjoyed the music of the days long before Nirvana and Green Day. She loved music to no end, even when it came to her mother's favorite band.

"We should get going," Darrel told the kids, turning to his mother," We'll be back before midnight.".

"Have fun and be safe!" the parents exclaimed.

And then, the kids were on their way.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review!**


End file.
